


Scent

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [324]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I request a dean/femreader where the omega!reader is in heat and Sam and Cas are out but alpha!dean can smell it and he goes crazy and he takes her and screws her on the library table, but they get knotted and the reader guides him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

When you had woken up, you knew you were in heat, and you groan, feeling empty and feeling the slick on your bed, and between your legs.

“Shit…” You grunt, getting up, feeling even more messy than before, as you go in your bathroom and take a shower, trying to clean up some of the mess that you made.

After coming twice in the shower and getting clean, you exit, getting dressed and moving back to the bed to strip it.

You spend a few hours in your room, fucking yourself on your fingers, then your knotting dildo.

When the heat has cooled off slightly, you clean up and move to the door.

It might not be the best idea, knowing that Sam and Dean being both Alphas, and Cas being a Beta, or the fact that you were attracted to Dean’s scent, but if you were going to survive your head, you needed food.

When you move through the halls, you notice how quiet it is.

Maybe the three were out, which would make the first day easier. Then you could just lock yourself in your room and wait out this damn heat.

Then you past the library, and see Dean rummaging around in it.

_Oh fuck._

Dean’s head shot up, seeing you, and you watch him sniff, taking in the smell you gave off.

“Y/N?” He asks, voice sounding gruffer, smelling your arousal.

“In…in heat….” You groan, rubbing your thighs together.

Dean moves over and takes a hold of you, spinning you and pulling you up on the table, grunting, and rolling his hips.

“D-Dean!” You cry out, but you can feel yourself grow more aroused.

“Want this.” Dean grunts in your ear. “Do you want this?”

All the arousal and want that you’ve felt for Dean over the past few years, and the idea of Dean help taking your heat away is too good sounding in your head.

“Fuck…do it. Fuck me.” You groan, spreading your legs.

Dean grunts and starts opening your pants, you scent getting stronger with each passing second.

When he yanks them down, Dean kneels and takes a wiff.

“Jesus.” Dean groaned. “So fucking slick.”

You whine, and you feel him take a lick, and you moan loudly.

Dean laughs, and stands, licking at his lips. He starts undoing his pants, and pushed the fabric down, and pulling out his hardening cock.

He ruts softly against your folds, and you whimper, trying to press closer, but Dean pins your hips down, pinning you to the table.

“I’ll take good care of you.” Dean grunts, rubbing and rutting, and it drives you more and ore crazy, filling you with want and lust.

“Dean…need you….” You groan, feeling yourself grow more and more slick between your legs. “Please!” You beg.

Dean stills, pressing his cock at your slit, and he sinks inside, slick smoothing the way.

“Fuck!” You cry out, and Dean starts to thrust earnestly, lips sucking on your neck.

You moan loudly, shaking underneath Dean, as want, need, lust,  _desire_ , burns through you. You try to thrust, but Dean still has you pinned down, and he growls against your throat as he fucks you on the table.

“Dean!” You cry out, panting and moaning loudly.

“Right here. Gonna help take care of your heat.” He groans. The sound of panting and the noise of wet slick as Dean fucks you fills the room.

By the way Dean is attacking your neck, you vaguely think about the hickies and bites that will appear later, but when Dean gives a deep thrust, it’s the last thing that’s in your mind as you scream Dean’s name and come.

Dean grunts and continues fucking you, and you’re writhing with pleasure, babbling out nonsense and Dean’s name, while Dean grunts promises in your ear, or bites at your neck.

When you feel Dean’s knot starting to grow you groan, getting louder with every thrust, until Dean’s knot gets to big to leave, and he starts thrusting fast and rough, growling and knotting you, making you come a second time, and feeling him pulse inside you.

Finally, you can feel your heat start to abate, and you know that it’ll come back full force within the day, and you and Dean pant, breathing filling the room.

When the two of you can think, Dean groans, looking down at you.

“Shit. What do we do? Sam and Cas’ll be home, and they might see us knotted, and probably we have slick everywhere…” Dean rambles.

“Hey, we’ll be good. Get your pants and boxers off, then grab me by the thighs, pick me up.” You murmur.

Dean does as you say and you groan, feeling his cock in you.

“Oh, Jesus….” You grunt.

“You good?” Dean asks, freezing.

“Yeah.” You nod against his shoulder. “We make a big mess?”

“Oh yeah.” Dean nods. “Hopefully we’ll be unknotted and cleaned by the time Sam and Cas get back.”

“Hopefully.” You say. “Do you wanna go to your room? My bed is stripped.”

“Sure.” Dean says. He started moving softly, slowly walking to his room, with you making small moans and grunts every time Dean’s cock made a soft thrust inside of you.

The two of you got to Dean’s room and he lied the two of you down on your sides, and you pressed into his chest, cuddling in his arms, which slid to wrap around your body.

“You get some sleep.” Dean tells you. “Moment we get unknotted I’ll start cleaning up.”

You nod against his chest, and you hear your stomach give a soft growl.

“And I’ll whip you up something to eat.” Dean promises.

“M…kay…” You murmur, falling asleep. “Up…for…for round two….afterwards?”

“If you want.” Dean says. You give a final nod, and fall asleep against Dean.


End file.
